


Crazy Cat Boyfriends

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Then More Kittens, Cats, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Luro Gets Kittens, M/M, Reminiscing, That's it, briefly, low key - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: When they got Sugar they had been ecstatic, when they got Michael they had been overjoyed, and when Michael got sick... well, they got worried.Maybe if they had put two and two together they would've been less worried.OR: Luro gets kittens





	Crazy Cat Boyfriends

Lance could recall the day they got Sugar like he could recall all the constellations in the sky, which is to say: pretty damn well. He remembered how happy Kuro had gotten, how the "rough" edges had immediately softened out as he took the abandoned kitten into his hands. He had looked dwarfed in the other's hands.

Kuro had given him a look, and he had nodded. Thus, the rest of their drive to the east had an unexpected, but greatly appreciated +1.

That had been a while ago, Lance wasn't entirely sure what date, but long enough to where he and Kuro had moved into their new apartment, gotten extremely close, and inevitably started dating. It had been long enough that when Kuro came to him, a cat cradled in his arms on a rainy day, that Lance knew he was helpless to agree to the new addition. Kuro named her Michael. To be fair, they only found out she was, well, a she afterwards.

Then there were two. Lance loved them, loved waking up to his boyfriend curled close, their kitties sprawled on the bed with them. Sometimes they'd divide him from Kuro, sometimes they'd sleep on their chests, sometimes they'd claim pillows, and sometimes they'd wake up with only vague impressions in the bed that their kitties had even been there.

What Lance didn't like waking up to was puke. Especially puke on their bed. Animals puked; it happened. Lance had seen worse growing up with all his siblings, but it was still not appreciated. He grumbled, waking up an equally grumbly Kuro, and had cleaned up. They didn't think much of it.

Until it happened again.

And again.

_And again._

Lance took pride in the fact that their kitties never puked, an occasional hairball, yes, but straight up puking? Once in a blue moon. This time, though, it wasn't once, it was three times, at least, and from Michael only.

"We didn't change anything in their meals right?" Lance asked as he read through the ingredients on the back of their cat food box. They had a mix of dry and wet food, and cycled through it on a pattern that they'd been using for long before they got Michael.

"Haven't changed a thing," Kuro said from where he sat at the kitchen table, lightly caressing Michael's fur. "Although..."

Lance lowered the box, eyebrow arching, "Although?"

Kuro held Michael up, scanning her with a quizzical gaze. "Has she gotten fatter?"

Lance blinked slowly. Huh. That's... weird. Lance walked closer, setting the box on the table, "I think... I think she has?" He couldn't help the questioning tone.

"Should the whole puking thing, ya know, make her skinnier?" Kuro's eyebrows were furrowed as he set Michael back into his lap. "Should we- Should we bring her to the vet?"

Lance heart broke at Kuro's voice. He sounded so worried. If Lance didn't know better, and honestly he was still debating it, he'd say that Kuro loved the kitties more than he loved Lance. He had always been dedicated to their care, researching for hours on end in between his work at the mechanics and helping Lance with studying. Hell, Kuro had been the one who had found _both_ of the kitties and brought them home.

Of course he was worried.

"We should," Lance leaned forward, giving Kuro a reassuring kiss. "I'm sure it's nothing bad though. Kitties can get colds too, right?"

Kuro nodded, but he still looked worried.

~*~

They had a few days until the appointment. They could've tried to go as a walk in, but they wanted to make sure that they were both present, and had plenty of time to make sure Michael was okay, and if she wasn't, what was wrong.

Each day led to Lance watching Kuro worry more and more. Now that they were looking for signs there were plenty of them. Michael was always an adventurous kitty, but she had been lounging around more and more. Despite puking up some of her food, she still ate all the food placed in her bowl.

She also was a very good kitty, Kuro had learned a lot about cat behaviors to make sure of that, inadvertently teaching Lance, who had been more than willing to learn. Now though, now she hissed a tiny bit more, got grumpier faster. She even scratched Kuro once.

Lance had to look away, choosing to look for their bandages instead of seeing the shocked and hurt look on Kuro's face.

He wished the appointment would come sooner.

~*~

The drive back from the vet was silent. Normally the music would be playing, blasted loud, their voices singing even louder. If they were on Kuro's motorcycle, the sound of the wind and Lance's occasional whoop would fill their "silence," but now there was nothing... Only the car's motor filled the silence, and that was more anxiety inducing than anything.

Lance had a feeling what the doctor told them wouldn't sink in until they had gotten home, maybe an hour or so afterwards. Honestly he still hadn't processed. They had seen the signs, they should've known, but they didn't. Now... Now Michael was-

"Pregnant," the light whisper fell from Kuro's lips. "Michael's... Michael's pregnant."

Lance nodded, sparring a small glance to his shell shocked boyfriend before looking back to the road. Last thing they needed was a car accident.

Silence fell upon them once more.

~*~

Lance had been right. Even though Kuro had muttered the words in the car, it hadn't hit until they had gotten home. It had taken maybe 10 minutes for Kuro's mind to finally catch up, and then he was glued to the computer. Even though Kuro had dropped out of college he had the skills it took to learn anything he set his mind to. There was a reason he helped Lance study every night, a reason why he too knew the constellations, a reason that their kitties had been so well taken care of.

Lance had to _tempt_ Kuro with something even better than the internet to get him to stop and eat. Even that had taken Lance quite a bit of finagling. He would've been offended if he didn't know how much Kuro cared for Michael and Sugar.

He was still a bit offended.

Didn’t stop Lance from laughing at him when after their little… adventure, Kuro’s mind was right back into the kitten topic.

“We’re keeping them. All of them.” Kuro’s words were filled with a solid conviction that made Lance roll his eyes.

“Well, _obviously,_ ” he snuggled deeper into Kuro’s arms with a small huff, nuzzling under his chin, “that goes without saying. I’m not dumb.”

Kuro snorted, hand drawing intricate patterns on his bare back, “I mean, just last week you tried to-”

“Nope!” Lance interrupted, pulling back to send a glare at Kuro. “Nuhuh, don’t remember, didn’t happen.” Kuro just grinned wider in response. “You know, for someone who just had a wild round of sex, you’d think you’d be more appreciative.”

Kuro’s grin took on a dangerous glint, and shiver traveled down Lance’s spine. He knew that grin. He knew it well.

“Well then,” Kuro rose, hovering over Lance and pinning him there with his eyes alone, “Let me show you just how much I appreciate you.”

Lance forgave him after that.

~*~

They had agreed early on that they’d have Michael give birth at the vet in case any complications happened. By “agreed” Lance meant Kuro had made a powerpoint highlighting the pros and cons of a home birth and a vet birth. He had been torn, and Lance had to soothe him over, agreeing that the vet was a smart choice. They’d have to save up a bit, but it’d be okay.

It was honestly weird seeing his normally laid back boyfriend like this. The only times he had dedicated so much time to stuff before was when they got Sugar, when Lance’s Mama visited -their google history before that visit had been an interesting one- and when Lance was struggling a bit through one of his classes. Even then Kuro had always been aloof, cracking jokes, and playing pranks around the house. If Kuro was this worried with impending kittens, Lance couldn’t help but wonder what he’d be like as an actual parent.

Wasn’t that a thought…

Right now though, Lance had a lapful of hyperventilating boyfriend to calm down. Everything had gone well. All three kittens were born, healthy as could be, their thin layer of fur finally drying. _That_ is where the hyperventilating part came from.

“Kuro. Kuro, babe, I need you to breath for me. Copy me, in” -Lance took a breath, Kuro copying him after a moment- “Out.”

He repeated the action several more times; Kuro copied each time. He only stopped when Kuro spoke.

“Look at them,” Kuro leaned forward, looking into the nest holding Michael and her kittens, “Lance. Lance, look at them.”

Lance had looked, but right now he was watching Kuro with a fond look on his face. He could feel his inside tingle in familiar warmth. He had forgotten how adorable Kuro got when he found something he was passionate about. He forgot how his eyes would open wide in wonder as he took in every detail, practically sparkling. He forgot the revered tint that his voice would get, as if in awe of what was before him, and knowing Kuro, he was in awe.

Lance wrapped his arms around Kuro, slotting his head on Kuro’s shoulder. “I’m looking.”

“They’re so cute.”

“Mmhm.”

Kuro continued to watch the kittens, but Lance’s attention was taken by the beauty of the man before him.

~*~

“But Lance-”

“No!” Lance interrupted, already on his way to grab his cellphone from the living room. He wasn’t going to budge on this topic. They couldn’t afford it long term. They had to.

“Lance, what about the kittens! You’d really do this to them? They’ve just been born!”

“Well, they got a few more weeks to go anyways, so they’ll be fine.”

“But whhhhhy.”

“Kuro, we can’t afford more kittens.”

“But they're so cuuuuuute.”

A pathetic whine reached Lance’s ears and he faltered. He knew he shouldn’t turn around, he knew, but- He turned. Lance’s knees went weak, resolve cracking under the image.

Kuro was sitting cross legged on the floor, looking up at him with a large pout. Kuro’s pouts were cute enough to kill a man, but this was just _cruel._ Kuro had two kittens on him, one on each shoulder, little bows on their collars. One was facing Lance, paws dangling off of the shoulder, head tilted to the side. The other was sitting turned away, but looked back as if _knowing_ they were being looked and talked about.

Kuro raised his arms up, and that earlier resolve shattered into a million pieces. In his hands, Kuro was holding up the third and final kitten. They, too, looked directly up at Lance, large kitten eyes staring deep into his soul.

He called Hunk later, when Kuro was distracted, and begged his best friend to set up an appointment for the cats to get neutered. Lance couldn’t do it, but if Hunk did… maybe they’d save some money in their wallet, and Lance would save his relationship.

~*~

Lance could remember the day they got Sugar like he could recall all the constellations in the sky. He easily remembered the day Kuro had come home, soaked to the bone, carrying Michael in his arms. The day the three kittens were brought into the world would be ingrained in his head forever.

His memory latched onto each event, remembering them in crystal clear detail. Even as they adopted more kitties, even as they grew older, even as the old ones died and the new ones came home for the first time. Lance remembered each one, and one look at Kuro beside him, hands swinging between them in their rocking chairs, an old tom resting at their feet, he knew that Kuro did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Waffle for this fic because we were screaming about ideas and then she drew little sketches and then I said "fuck it."
> 
> Love ya Waffle, thank you for the endless inspiration <3
> 
> Also this was totally unbeta'd and written in like the span of three hours so like... if anything big is fucked up please tel me xD


End file.
